Of Firewhisky and Reckless Friends
by a-swedish-shortsnout
Summary: Sixth year Marauders, one-shot. I am appalling at writing summaries. Rated T to be on the safe side, contains scenes of a homosexual nature but no smut and nothing graphic. CC is greatly appreciated.


**AN and Disclaimer - I wrote this in 2005 and edited in 2010 so my writing has improved drastically. I do not claim to own the world of Harry Potter nor do I make money from it, I merely enjoy bending characters to my own will.**

* * *

It was the hottest day of the year so far and Sirius Black leaned against the old willow tree, his long dark hair falling over his face; apparently asleep. Nearby, on the banks of the Great Lake, a group of giggling fourth year girls turned occasionally, eying him up, but he wasn't outwardly aware of them. He just lay there, dozing in the early summer heat.  
"Oi! Wake up you lazy bastard!"  
Sirius sat up with a shot as a spell book collided with the side of his head.  
"What are you playing at? You've probably just ruined my good looks for all of us!"  
James Potter laughed, throwing a book at Sirius was a highly amusing prank (to himself, at least). His best friend never got anywhere near them if he could help it.  
"What are you on about, Padfoot? Your good looks are deeply inferior to mine!"  
Sirius snorted with laughter. "You're raving right? The only reason girls talk to you is so they can get near me. Face it Prongs, it's how life is." Sirius had the air of one tired of explaining life's little mysteries, but a grin was plastered on his face nonetheless. James was about to land a play-punch on Sirius, when a shadow fell over them.  
"I'm not interrupting anything terribly important, am I?"  
Remus Lupin's amiable face smiled down at them.  
"Moony! Tell James I'm more attractive than him," Sirius demanded of his friend.  
Deliberately taking his time before answering, Remus sat on the grass, got out a book and without even looking at either of his friends began to read.  
"Sirius, you are without a doubt the most attractive man I have ever seen. However, I also believe that if your ego gets any bigger, you won't be able to fit back through the castle doors." Lupin had a slight hint of friendly mockery in his voice.  
Sirius picked up the book James had thrown at him, and aimed it at Remus, but dropped it with a laugh.  
"Where's Wormtail, anyway?"  
"Oh, he got detention or something, I don't know." James replied. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat to you losers, but I've... got... stuff" he trailed off as Lily Evans wandered over to the lakeside with a group of her Gryffindor friends. James ran a hand through his hair.  
"Evans," he nodded.  
Lily smiled vaguely at James, who turned back to Sirius, finding him chatting to another fifth year he recognised as Emily Danielson. Remus was also watching him with mild interest, but when they wandered off together, James noticed that the lighter haired boy looked slightly crestfallen.  
James had the foresight to realise that Lily didn't really want to talk to him, and sat down quietly next to Remus.  
"Moony, you should just declare your undying love for him and be done with it." James remarked, quietly.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, James. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to study Summoning Charms." Remus' voice was tense but with effort he managed to keep it steady.  
"It really is rather obvious that you fancy the crap out of Padfoot. I mean, the way you look when he chats up a girl, the whole 'you are without a doubt the most attractive man I have ever seen' thing, just admit it! We won't think any less of you."  
Remus went slightly red, and buried himself in his book. James gave a resigned shrug, and wandered over to Lily. The redhead rolled her eyes at James' persistance, the boy just did not give up.  
"Oi, Evans, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
"I do have a name _Potter_, and it'd be appreciated if you used it"  
"OK, Lily, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
"It's Saturday the 12th, why?"  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
Lily sighed. "It's been 'no' every Hogsmeade weekend since our third year, why would it change now?"  
"Because you've only just realised how ridiculously in love with me you are?"  
Lily rolled her eyes again and walked off, just as Sirius strolled back, his hands in his pockets and looking exceedingly pleased with himself. His usually elegant hair was slightly dishevelled and his tie looser than normal.  
"As enthralled as we usually would be to hear about your sexual exploits, he (at this, Remus jabbed a thumb in James' direction, who was stood rooted to the spot) has just been shot down in flames. So save it".  
Sirius grinned and closed in behind James.  
"Gutted, Prongs. Now, don't you have to be somewhere?"  
James started. "Quidditch practise! I'd better run, I'll see you guys later!"  
As James ran off for the Quidditch pitch, Sirius regained his usual position of leaning against the tree with his hands behind his head.  
"So then Moony. How has your day been?"  
"Eh, so-so". Remus never had much to say around Sirius on his own. He could never explain why he felt tongue-tied or stupid around his friend. He'd always put it down to Sirius being so much more confident and charming than himself.  
"Ah Moony, girls'll come and go, but my one true love will last forever." Sirius was getting far too close to Remus, their faces were almost touching...  
"Wh... what's th..that?" Remus stuttered, his heart was leaping in his throat. Sirius this close was only ever going to end badly.  
"Taking the piss out of my nerdy prefect mates!" Sirius laughed. When he laughed, he sounded like the big dog he could change into at will.  
Remus took a deep breath to steady his thumping heart, when much to his shock and slight chagrin, Sirius put his arm round hs neck, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're adorable, Moony, you know that? Anyway, do you want to go and watch James? There's nothing better to do."  
Remus, who's heart had practically stopped when Sirius had kissed him, reluctantly agreed, and they stood up, Sirius with his arm still round Remus' neck.  
"Stop it" Remus mumbled, not making any real effort to get Sirius off.  
"Oh come on! Ours is the love that dares speak its name!" Sirius grinned. "Actually, I'd rather go to Hogsmeade. Coming with?"  
Remus shook his head and though they both entered the castle, they each took a different direction - Remus to Gryffindor Tower, and Sirius to the statue of the one-eyed crone.  
"Dissendium", he whispered and climbed into the tunnel that led to Honeydukes. He crept out, and into the Three Broomsticks; where he ordered 25 Butterbeers off Madame Rosmerta.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked, smiling at the boy.  
"No miss, I've got a break"  
He collected his Butterbeer and wandered into the Hogs Head, where he quietly ordered a bottle of Firewhisky from the grumpy bartender which he hid under the books in his bag.  
Sirius crept back through Honeydukes and into Hogwarts. On his jaunt back up to Gryffindor tower, he happened to bump into Professor Dumbledore, roaming the corridors for ne'er-do-wells and troublemakers.  
"I hope you're not up to trouble, young Master Black" the Professor mused, with a twinkle in his eye as if to say he knew exactly what was going on and didn't really care as long as it stayed within Gryffindor Tower.  
Sirius feigned offence. "Trouble, me? No, I'm just going to do some homework in Gryffindor Tower, Professor."  
Dumbledore passed with an knowing smile, and Sirius headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and gave the password. He crawled into Gryffindor common room, and saw his three best friends sat round the fireplace. Sirius sat down with them.  
"I thought we'd have a bit of a party tonight" he whispered, showing them the contents of his bag. Peter's eyes grew round as he saw the bottle of Firewhisky.  
"Just... keep it quiet, yeah?"  
As the rest of the Gryffindor students went down to the Great Hall for the Feast, the four boys stayed in the common room, drinking Butterbeer and inventing drinking games involving shots of Firewhisky and bizarre and complicated Charms.  
After the majority of the alcohol had been drunk, Sirius staggered up the stairs into the boys dormitory and collapsed on hs bed. He vaguely heard someone come up afterwards, but he didn't notice who, or that they were pulling the curtains around his bed. He thought he felt someone climb over him, and put their lips to his, and they didn't feel like female lips either.  
Sirius slightly opened his eyes, but closed them again as Remus' tongue explored his mouth, and to Remus' delight, Sirius reciprocated, and they kissed passionately.  
"Um... Wormtail just passed out in front of the fire"  
Remus and Sirius froze when they heard James' voice. They couldn't both come out at the same time, but if neither, or only one went down, it would still be suspicious.  
"I said.." James pulled back the curtain. "Merlins beard..." He stepped back, aghast.  
Remus stood up. "This must look really bad", he mumbled apologetically. "But still, you told me to admit my undying love for him."  
"Yes, but I was joking! Oh come on, this is just too weird."  
James stumbled down the stairs, and Remus sank on Sirius' bed. Sirius sat up, and the two boys looked at each other, each thinking the same thing: what was going to happen to their friendship with James?


End file.
